Seddie Rules
by Typerer13
Summary: Its a really good story, even if I only wrote it to give Seddieshippers some good news. rated for curse words, some violence, and situations.


I don't own iCarly. BTW SEDDIE HAS ALMOST 2,000 MORE ROMANCE FANFICS (no ratings blocked) THEN CREDDIE! SEDDIE FTW! WAA HOO! CREDDIE CAN BURN IN H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS! OR HELL! EITHER WAY THE POINT IS THAT CREDDIE SUCKS! Anyways, to the story.

_Sam's POV._

"Ouch Sam! Get off off me!" Freddork yelled. he turned and smirked at me. he then pressed the play button on the recorder and plugged it into his pearpod speakers so it sounded realistic. The recorder was my idea since Carly and Spencer always run to the studio when me and him fight. I grabbed my boyfriend and pulled him onto the couch, rolling over so I was on top.

Mama is always dominant.

Yeah, reader, you heard right. I, Samantha Puckett, was dating Fredward Benson. Shocking, right? Well, I was in love with him, so not really. I lost my train of thought as his hands slid across my ass and onto my waist, brushing my thigh with his thumb as he did so. his smirk grew more prominent as my eyes glazed over. wuth a feral growl he pulled me on top of him and flipped us over, kissing me fiercly before I could protest. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair while the other rubbed itself up and down the outside of my left thigh. I couldn't help but moan. I ran my hands down his back, scraping my nails across the cotton of his shirt. his mouth left mine and he began working on my neck. I angled my neck to give him better access. I leaned up just a bit, and nipped the top of his ear. he let out a guttural moan. the recorder was saying_ oh god, Sam, no! _but the hard lump digging into my other thigh was saying _oh god, Sam, now! _I moaned louder as he hit the sensitive spot on my neck, biting it and licking it. the moan effected him, ans the hard lump got bigger and harder. I smirked, flipped him over and gently bit a spot on his collar bone, licking snd sucking on it until I was satisfied the it would stay there for awhile. then I leaned up, purposely rubbing against his crotch, and reclaimed his mouth. he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted and battled his tongue for dominance. I was winning, but then he nipped my lip and got me very, very, very hor- distracted. I pulled away because we had done this before. Things got heated that night.

"You go...take care of yourself in the bathroom, and don't come out until little Frednub is asleep. I'll get Carly and Spencer after I mess the place up a bit." My voice was airy sounding and we were both panting and sweating a bit. we got up and went to are prospective jobs. after I was done I snuck up to the door and let loose a loud moan. I heard Freddie gasp and it caused me to start snickering. I walked over to the couch, picking up a frying pan on the way, and plopped down. I clicked the T.V on, kicked my feet up, hid the recorder under the couch, and waited for the siblings to come down stairs.

_Carly's POV._

Spencer and I stared in shock at the T.V. Our jaws pretty much on the floor. For the past half hour, we had watched our two best friends make out in our front room. Suddenly I turned to my older brother, watching himfish out a twenty from his wallet.

"You were right, they were into each other." he said, dumbstuck. I smirked, contemplating how much money I was going to get when Sam and Freddie went public. There was a secret poll going on at Ridgeway. Seddie vs. Creddie and other non-SamxFreddie ships. Only three people voted for Creddie. Yeah, my friends were that obvious. I smiled as I watched Freddie walk out of the bathroom, give Sam a kiss on the forehead, and sit next to her.

"C'mon Spence, lets get down there before they start round two." I said, giggling at my brothers pale face.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Sam watched as Freddie punched Pete square in the jaw while Jonah tried to hold him back. Jonah was one of the only people who knew Sam and Freddie were dating. the others were his girlfriend Valerie, Mrs. Benson (Crazy, as Sam calls her), Mrs. Puckett, Carly, and Spencer. Pete rubbed his jaw and glared at Freddie.

"Don't ever touch my Sam again." Freddie growled to softly for anyone else to hear. Everyone gasped as Sam walked up and layed a hand on his arm. They were struck speechless at her words.

"Freddie. Calm down, babe. I don't want you kicked outta school over me." she said in a soothing tone. Freddie looked at her and nodded. he turned them around, wrapped his arm around Sam, glared at Pete one last time, and led himself and Sam out of the lunch room.

"Did Sam just call him Freddie?" Pete asked. he was ignored.

After they left, Carly stood on top of a table.

"All right! All non-Seddieshippers, please remember to pay up. All Seddieshippers, please collect your money. Thanks and have a nice day!" She said. when she got down, people began to pull out they're wallets and purses. All in all it was a good day. Sam and Freddie were happily together, everyone knew about them, and Carly made almost two-thousand dollars! (A\N: I gave Carly one dollar for every Seddie fic currently posted!) Just twenty four more and she'd have 2k in her bank. Life is good.

**END!**


End file.
